youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lukeup13
Benjamin Luke Crozier (born: ), better known online as Lukeup13, is a Gaming YouTuber and a YouTube Personality who has videos ranging from time lapses to montages to remixes to gameplay commentary videos to compilations of other YouTuber's gaming commentary videos. About He currently has over 27,000 subscribers, and over 7 million views. His channel is a self-declared gaming channel, but over 90 percent of his total views have just come from his Markiplier and Jacksepticeye edit videos alone. Some of the most viewed include: "Markiplier and JackSepticEye Simultaneously React to P.T." (uploaded September 29, 2014) with over 1.1 million views and "Markiplier and JackSepticEye Simultaneously Have A Dance Party" (uploaded February 3, 2015) with over 900K views. Currently, none of Lukeup13's personal videos have broken 20K views. Popular Videos Markiplier and JackSepticEye Simultaneously React to Outlast Whistleblower | Part 1 It video was uploaded on August 2, 2014 and is one of the most popular video on his channel, with over 550K views. This video, along with the second most popular video at the time, "Markiplier and JackSepticEye Simultaneously React to Deep Down in Space", received many views much more quickly (around 100 each per day, on average, with the Outlast Whistleblower video peaking at 415 views in one day) than his third most popular video at that time, "Peter's Stroke Sparta Remix". This video is a side-by-side comparison of reactions from various parts of the Outlast Whistleblower DLC from two other YouTube game commentators, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, as is most of his most popular videos. Peter's Stroke Sparta Remix This video is Luke's 5th ever uploaded public video, and used to hold the third most popular video on the channel. It was uploaded on August 12, 2011 and has since then accumulated over 12K views. The video almost always received less than 15 views per day, but they slowly accumulated over the past 3 years. The video is Luke's own version of the once popular "Sparta Remix" videos on YouTube. It is a remix of an episode of Family Guy during which Peter has a stroke from eating too many burgers. Game Commentary Videos Minecraft Luke's first gaming video with his own commentary was titled "The Minecrafter Episode 1 - Let the Minecrafting Begin!" This video was recorded using Luke's old, outdated laptop, using an old, outdated headset microphone he found in his basement. It has accumulated barely more than 120 views. Since then, Lukeup13 has uploaded 9 other Minecraft videos, the most popular of which receiving only 160 views. Since his first Minecraft video, Lukeup13 has since gotten a professional microphone, a good webcam, and a new $1000 gaming computer that he built. He has also posted Minecraft videos of him playing with one of his college roommates. Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts One of Lukeup13's earlier series was a let's play of Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. As all of his other series have gone, it was unfinished and ended after the second episode. This game was worth noting though, because Luke expected to very much enjoy playing the game since his all time favorite video games were Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie. But just as most other people that played Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts were, he was disappointed in it. Other Games Lukeup13 had several other game commentary series that all ended after the first or second episodes. The games in these series include: * Galaga * Happy Wheels * Assassin's Creed III * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Dead Island * Battlefield: Bad Company * Super Mario Bros. 3 Multiplayer Collabs Dead Rising 2 Lukeup13's first gaming commentary video with another person in it was titled "Dead Rising 2 with Andy Roo - Part 1". Like other series on the channel, this series never had a part 2, even though the video stated it would be continued in part 2. In this video, Luke played the co-op campaign of Dead Rising 2 with his high school friend, Andrew. Andrew also has his own YouTube channel (Andy Roo), and had several of his own Minecraft commentary videos uploaded at one point, but stopped uploading them quite quickly. You will now find only 14 public videos on the channel, only one of which is a gaming commentary video. Minecraft As of 9/16/14, Lukeup13 has uploaded 2 multiplayer Minecraft commentary videos, both of which were with one of his college roommates. The videos involved Luke and his roommate, Matthew, playing a very modded version of Minecraft and sailing across the ocean to discover new areas and find a place to build a house. PC/Recording Setup The following is a list of parts that make up Lukeup13's computer: * ASUS P8Z77-V PRO LGA 1155 Intel Z77 HDMI SATA 6Gb/s USB 3.9=0 ATX Intel Motherboard * Asus 24x DVD-RW Serial-ATA Internal OEM Optical Drive DRW-24B1ST (Black) * Corsair Builder Series CX 600 Watt ATX/EPS 80 PLUS (CX600) * Intel Core i5-3570K Quad-Core Processor 3.4 GHz 4 Core LGA 1155 - BX80637I53570K * Kingston Technology HyperX 8 GB (2x4 GB Modules) 1600 MHz DDR3 Dual Channel Kit (PC3 12800) 240-Pin SDRAM KHX 1600C9D3K2/8GX * EVGA GeForce GTX760 SuperClocked w/EVGA ACX Cooler 2GB GDDR5 256bit, Dual-Link DVI-I, DVI-D, HDMI,DP, SLI Ready Graphics Card (02G-P4-2765-KR) Graphics Cards 02G-P4-2765-KR * WD Blue 1 TB Desktop Hard Drive: 3.5 Inch, 7200 RPM, SATA 6 Gb/s, 64 MB Cache - WD10EZEX * Cooler Master HAF 912 - Mid Tower Computer Case with High Airflow Design (RC-912-KKN1) * Windows 8.1 * Mad Catz V.7 Keyboard for PC * Aula Ghost Shark Expert Gaming Mouse * ASUS PB278Q 27-Inch WQHD LED-lit Professional Graphics Monitor The following is a list of hardware Lukeup13 uses for recording videos: * Audio-Technica AT2020USB Condenser USB Microphone Bundle with Pop Filter, Tripod Stand, USB Cable, and Polishing Cloth * Logitech HD Pro Webcam C920 * Afterglow Universal Wireless Headset Trivia * Lukeup13 goes by Luke (his middle name) rather than Benjamin. * Luke's username comes from one of his middle school friends who randomly shouted "LUKEUP!" one day when he entered the classroom. The number 13 comes from the fact that he was 13 years old when he created the username, and the fact that he is not superstitious, and does not believe that 13 is an unlucky number. * Luke shares the same birthday with JackSepticEye (born February 7, 1990), but is 6 years younger. * He has lived in Hickory, NC since June 2007, and is currently majoring in computer science at The University of North Carolina at Charlotte as of August 2014. * He is a graduate of Challenger Early College High School in Hickory, NC (located on the campus of Catawba Valley Community College) from which he took both high school and college classes, and graduated with a high school diploma and an Associate's Degree. * His favorite video games of all time are Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie on the Nintendo 64. * Luke frequently watches the YouTube channels: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, LetsPlay, Rooster Teeth, The Game Theorists, and The Slow Mo Guys. He also very much enjoyed the Angry Video Game Nerd series from Cinemassacre. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians